Digimon Vertex Adventure
by NatNicole
Summary: 21 years of peace are over, and it is time for the new DigiDestined to protect both worlds. Join Dawn Kamiya, Miki Matsuda, Stacey Ishida and all their friends as they embark on an unforgettable adventure.
1. Episode 1: It begins again

I decided to call this Digimon Vertex Adventure coz 'vertex' means 'frontier', and I had wanted to originally call this Digimon Frontier but that name's taken.

This is my remake of CherrygirlUK19's Digimon Adventure 03. The overall plot belongs to her, although any differences are my work. I apologize if you do not like reading a new version of her story. This is purely for entertainment purposes, as I just wondered what it'd be like if I add my original characters and slightly tweaked CherrygirlUK19's. I honestly think her story's perfect the way it is, but I just like thinking how different stories that I like would be if I put in my ideas.

Disclaimer: Characters Dawn, Dan, Jonathon and MJ belong to CherrygirlUK19, and I DO NOT own Digimon.

* * *

**Episode 1: It begins again**

**_.:_****_Odaiba, Tokyo:._**

A nine-year-old girl, with chocolate-red eyes and short coffee brown hair, was running as fast as she could, carrying a red backpack. She wore an orange T-shirt, pink khaki trousers and a small pale pink scarf round her neck. Goggles with yellow rims were atop her head.

Alongside her was her eleven-year-old cousin, Dawn Kamiya. Her long chocolate hair was a little messy, as usual. She had on her red T-shirt that had a single yellow stripe going down each sleeve. In the middle on the front was a big yellow number one. Her shorts were a denim blue colour, turned up a little at the bottom. On each wrist were dark red wristbands, and red-rimmed goggles hung from her neck.

"No, not again!" Dawn complained as the two girls ran as fast as they could, holding onto one of the straps of their matching backpacks that pounded against their backs.

"It's your own fault, you know," her cousin remarked. "You just had to have those doughnuts."

"Hey, I hadn't had enough breakfast, Miki!" Dawn retorted. Mikazuki Matsuda giggled, knowing her cousin was hopeless when it came to food. She had a good appetite herself, but Dawn could and usually did eat twice as much.

Ever since the new semester started about a week ago, Dawn had been late every day. Mostly it was because she stayed up too late secretly playing videogames with her best friend Agumon, a yellow small dinosaur-like creature that was a digital monster or Digimon for short.

Agumon was inside Dawn's backpack in his In-Training form, a pale pink head with long ears called Koromon. Likewise, Miki's partner Salamon, who resembled a white puppy, was in Miki's backpack as Nyaramon, a yellow fur ball that had a tail and resembled a cat's head. Neither of them liked the constant pounding of the backpacks as their partners ran, but they knew better than to complain.

"Hey, Dawn, I betyou a chocolate bar that we will be late," Miki said with a grin. Her cousin grinned back.

"You're on! I hope you've got a bit left of your last weeks' allowance," Dawn said.

"'Kay. Hey, wait a sec! Yesterday you said you're broke!"

"Exactly. I can't lose the bet."

"Ha ha. Not funny."

"OK, the bet's off 'till next Monday."

"Right. You lose, you'll work at my grandarents' bakery."

"Don't I always?"

Both girls burst out laughing. Dawn's latest method of "working" at the bakery was to taste every doghnut before placing it to display.

* * *

**_.:Odaiba Elementary, _****_Odaiba, Tokyo:._**

A boy with messy maroon hair held up by goggles, Danjuro 'Dan' Motomiya, greeted his friends as they reached the school gate. He wore his usual blue jumper that had a yellow stripe going horizontally on each sleeve, and black shorts. "Hey, you guys! You made it just in time. Lets hurry to class."

"Bye, guys!" Miki said as the two eleven-year-olds walked one way while she went the other way. Miki walked to her class and saw that she was the last one to arrive. Taking her usual seat by the window, Miki thought: _Good thing Mr Yukushima hasn't arrived yet. I can draw a bit before the lesson starts._

Miki took her small notebook from her pocket and started drawing a group picture of all the Digimon in her family. There was her father's Guilmon, who resembled Agumon but was bigger and red and had a long tail and wing-like ears. Then she drew her uncle's, Taichi Kamiya's, partner. He had an Agumon like Dawn, except bigger.

When Miki was in the middle of drawing Agumon's claws, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Everybody except Miki turned to look at him and saw a boy their age. He had hazel eyes and cocoa brown hair that was mostly covered by his olive green cap, which he had on backwards. He also was wearing a white T-shirt and brown shorts.

"Class, this is our new student, Takuya Katou. Takuya, you can have that seat behind the girl with the goggles," Mr Yukushima said. Smiling nervously, Takuya went to the seat. Mr Yukushima sat at his desk and took the register.

"Miss Matsuda!" he suddenly snapped, jerking Miki out of her daydream. "Stop that doodling and pay attention." Muttering an apology, Miki put her notebook back in her pocket.

* * *

At break, Miki and Dawn had let their partners out to play while they were at classes. When lunch time came, Dawn and Dan told of an idea they had come up with during a lesson.

"It's a waste of time," a 12-year-old boy said. He looked like his mother with her black hair and green eyes. Both his parents were very intelligent, which made him one of the smartest children at school. He wore a beige jacket over a black T-shirt, and black trousers. As usual, he had his laptop with him. The boy was Jonathon Izumi, Koushiro and Kichi Izumi's son. He tended to think logically, which was why he didn't support the younger kids' idea.

"Typical. You never bother to try things that are fun, do you?" Dawn said, crossing her arms. Ignoring her, Jonathon walked off with his laptop in one arm and his partner Motimon in the other.

"Do you really think the Digigate might be open?" a blonde girl from Jonathon's class, Misa-Jun Takaishi, asked. She adjusted her light beige hat, then took a sandwich from her green backpack. Unlike the other three, MJ didn't have a Digimon partner and neither did Dan. But their fathers did, so the two friends knew just as much about Digimon as Dawn, Miki and Jonathon.

"I know the gate's been locked for around 20 years, but it's still worth a shot," Dan said, taking a bite off his apple.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Koromon said from under the table. Dawn shushed him, while Miki fed Nyaramon half of her tuna sandwich.

Suddenly, the weather changed. Dark clouds covered the sky above, and soon came the rumble of thunder. As rain began to pour down, the four friends ran into the school building, Dawn and Miki carrying their partners.

"It sure turned nasty quick," Miki remarked, watching as lightning flashed. All of a sudden, all power went out.

* * *

_**.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.**_

An old man, accompanied by a Centarumon, was stood on one of the ledges on Thunder Mountain. The place was dark and flashes of lightning were followed by rumbles of thunder, making the area quite fearful. But that didn't bother the two the slightest bit.

"Is it time Gennai?" Centarumon spoke, breaking the long silence. Without replying, Gennai took one more glance at the building he had been keeping an eye on for the last few months.

In front of them, on ground level, was a huge stone building. It looked like a huge mansion. It was surrounded by a large brick wall with two Ogremon guarding the main gate. The place had been abandoned for years but just recently someone had occupied it and that was who Gennai was keeping a close watch on.

The small old man looked up at the dark sky and watched a flash of fork lightning in the sky. "It is time," he finally replied.

"Are you positive?" Centarumon asked a little uncertainty in his voice. "Those children are not experienced as are the Chosen Ones. They might not be ready for what they are about to face."

"Nonsense." The old man chuckled. "The Chosen Ones, including the children's parents, were around this age when they first entered the Digital World."

Centarumon sighed. "But…"

"Their parents are too busy with their jobs to protect the Digital World. And I understand that," Gennai interrupted. "It's time to pass the baton on to the children. They have the same qualities as their parents. One of the reasons why I chose them to follow in their parents footsteps."

Centarumon nodded. "I understand, Gennai, but is having the same qualities as their parents going to help them to protect both worlds?" he questioned.

"Their parents were the best DigiDestined and Tamers I have seen. And I believe their children have the ability to become as powerful or maybe even stronger than them," Gennai replied, smiling to himself.

Centarumon looked out at the building that they had been watching for the past ten minutes. "I just hope you're right Gennai… I just hope you're right."

* * *

_**.:DATA Headquarters, Shinjuku, Tokyo:.**_

A tall building located in West Shinjuku had once been called Hypnos, but it had gotten destroyed. Now, in its place, stood a new organization run by the same people, DATA. Its name stood for Digital Adversary and Tactual Association. DATA handled any situations concerning Digimon, or "Wild Ones" as the agents called them, and all adult DigiDestined and Tamers were unofficial members of this organization. A single branch was in Odaiba, Koushiro Izumi's research lab. He and his team would handle any close range situations and send reports of how things are so far. The organization hadn't had much to do since it was created, but still remained active and did research on the Digital World.

For the past 21 years, the two worlds had not interacted with each other at all. Only roughly 8 years ago, when invited by Gennai, did the parents of the newest DigiDestined go to retrieve their children's partners and digivices to look after them until their kids turned 5 years old.

That was the only time the portals were opened, and then they were locked again to prevent a human invasion to the Digital World. So, to this day, only a member of the Japan government, the agents of DATA, the Chosen Ones and the children knew of that parallel world's existence. But today that would start to change.

"Director, I have news," a woman named Riley said, going into her boss's office.

The man removed his sunglasses, revealing his grey eyes. "What kind of news?" he asked.

"Sir, a Wild One is bioemerging in Odaiba. But there also is something else crossing into our world that is so far unidentified," Riley informed. The director, Yamaki Mitsuo, groaned inwardly. Like everybody else, he had thought this was all over.

"Contact one of the Chosen Ones and tell them to handle the situation," Yamaki ordered. Riley nodded and went to do so. Rubbing his temples, Yamaki thought: _I really hope this is a one-time incident. Somehow, I doubt that._

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Teachers had gotten out flashlights, and the principal was telling students to remain calm and go to their classrooms to wait for the electricity to come back on.

"I don't believe it!" Dawn exclaimed, earning a few weird looks from her classmates. She leaned towards Dan, who sat next to her, and lowered her voice so no-one else heard. "There's a Digimon pretty near!"

On the screen of Dawn's orange-rimmed D-power, which had an orange strap, was a compass-like arrow. It would lead her to the Digimon that had bioemerged.

"Can you distract Miss Sato while I sneak off to check it out with Koromon?" Dawn asked in a whisper. Dan nodded, grinning.

He climbed onto his desk ad made a spooky voice. "O-o-oo! The school's haunted and we'll all end up as zombies!" Some of the students shuttered, others started laughing.

"Mr Motomiya! Stop that at once and sit down!" Miss Sato said angrily, and started to scold the boy.

Resisting the urge to laugh, Dawn ducked under her desk with Koromon under her left arm and her digivice hanging from her belt. She crawled under the desks and out the door, then stood up and ran for it.

When she got out, Dawn unclipped her digivice and followed wherever the arrow pointed.

* * *

_**.:Zepp Tokyo, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Dawn's dad Tai and Agumon were stood outside one of Tokyo's largest performance halls/nightclubs. "Where is this Digimon?" Tai wondered, looking at his digivice which showed a red dot as the Digimon's signal. He had been the one to get the call from DATA, but also his digivice had reacted to the bioemergence. No doubt one of the other Chosen Ones would soon show up.

According to the signal, they were almost on top of the Digimon, but they couldn't see it anywhere. Usually Zepp Tokyo was packed with people out nightclubbing but tonight, because of the storm, it was unusually quiet. That made it a little bit easier to pick out the Digimon.

Unknown to the two friends, two pairs of eyes were watching them from the roof of the nightclub. There were two figures looking down on them. And because of the lack of light the features could not be seen, just the silhouettes. One was a young girl, the other a four legged Digimon.

As another flash of lightning lit the sky, their features were briefly seen. The girl, whose eyes were covered by a pair of shades, stood with her hands in her black jeans pockets. Her blonde hair was mostly covered by a dark grey woolly hat, but a few spiky strands managed to escape with a chunk falling over her right eye. Her white shirt, with a black stripe running horizontally across the chest, was tucked into her jeans and her long night sky blue jacket blew in the strong wind.

The Digimon, who happened to be her partner, was a large wolf at the Champion stage. He had light blue thick fur all over his body with blue markings on the front of his face. He had metal spikes sticking out of his back and his long tail swished behind him.

As they watched Tai and Agumon the girl huffed in an assumed manor and stretched her arm out, signaling for her Digimon partner to attack.

Her partner grunted before leaping off the roof down towards the two unsuspecting friends below…

Agumon glanced up at just the right time. "Look out!" he cried out, pushing Tai and himself to the ground just as the Digimon landed on the ground.

Tai landed with splash in a puddle. "Aw man, thanks a lot, Agumon," he thanked his partner and groaned, sitting up with water dripping off his body.

"Thank me later," Agumon replied, standing protectively in front of his friend. "Right now we've got a situation on our hands."

Dawn had arrived there only a few minutes after her father and was now peering out behind a wall with her own Agumon, as Koromon had digivolved in case they would need to fight. Getting out her digivice, she pointed it at the mysterious Digimon and pressed the top button. The digivice scanned the Digimon before supplying the data on the screen.

"Garurumon X," the young girl whispered. "He's a champion Digimon that's been infected with an antivirus. Part of the anti Digimon." She looked up to observe what was happening with her father.

"I've never seen an X Antibody Digimon before," her partner whispered.

"Pepper Breath!" The bigger Agumon spat out his ball of fire, which simply brushed off on the Champion's body.

Garurumon X growled under his breath, his long pink tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was going to enjoy destroying these two. He took a few steps back, allowing himself to get a good run and jump at them.

But just as he ran and leapt, someone tackled him in midair. The two crashed against the ground and rolled over at least five times before the mysterious figure jumped off.

The young girl on the roof the nightclub noticed the new addition to the battle and took a few steps back, blending into the darkness.

"Hey Tai!" a familiar voice called out.

Tai, still sat in the puddle, turned his head to the right and saw the figure of his best friend running towards him, dressed in a black rain coat. "Hey, Matt. What took you so long?" he mocked, finally getting to his feet.

Dawn and Agumon leaped back into the shadows as Matt Ishida ran past them, but he didn't seem to notice they were there.

"Got the alert from my digivice. Looks like you and Agumon could use some help," Matt replied, stopping beside his friend.

Tai grinned. "Me and Agumon are just warming up," he stated, grasping his digivice in his hand. "Ready Agumon?" He turned to his partner, holding out his digivice that lit up.

"_**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GREYMON!"**_

Dawn peeked back out just in time to see her father's Digimon change from the small but overgrown lizard to the huge dinosaur Greymon. "Wow…" she smiled, still not believing what she was witnessing.

Garurumon, who was the one who had tackled his X antibody foe, stood on the opposite side so he and Greymon were surrounding Garurumon X.

Garurumon X had a sly grin on his face. He knew exactly what they were going to do and prepared for their predictable move. His eyes moved from Greymon to Garurumon then back to Greymon.

And as if on cue, the two charged releasing their famous attacks. Garurumon X paused for one moment before leaping into the air and perching on the nightclub roof once more. Garurumon's Howling Blaster struck Greymon in the face whilst his Nova blast hit Garurumon head on.

Both fell backgrounds landing on the wet ground as the rain continued to pour. And with the rain, that made Greymon's attacks a little less effective.

"Kaiser Nail!" Garurumon X bounded down from the roof, slicing his claws into Greymon's skin with every piece of strength he had. Greymon let out an agonizing roar that echoed across Odaiba bay but was soon drowned out by another boom of thunder in the night sky.

Garurumon sprinted to his friend's aid and jumped up, opening his jaws and sinking his teeth into Garurumon X's skin. The X antibody Digimon cringed in pain before swiping his claws. Garurumon backed off just in time, resulting in Garurumon X to wound himself with his own paw.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon opened his mouth and spurted out his ice beam attack. It hit his foe, who was thrown back sliding against the ground.

He soon got to his feet and launched himself at his fellow Garurumon. Both wolves began scratching and biting each other any way possible. Garurumon jumped backwards and waited for Garurumon X to pounce. As he did, Garurumon lifted his two back legs up and kicked his foe square in the stomach.

Dawn had this incredible urge to fight, but she knew if she did her father would obviously know she was here and would probably ground her for skipping school. Speaking of which, she probably should head back. No doubt Dan was done entertaining the class and Miss Sato had already given him every punishment possible.

Garurumon X crashed painfully on the ground and landed in one of the many puddles. Greymon made his move and grasped a hold of the wolf's tail and swung him around twice before slamming him against the wall of the nightclub.

The building shook from the contact and the blonde girl on top almost lost her balance. She stepped towards the edge and looked down. Tutting under her breath, she unclipped her entirely dark grey digivice from her belt.

Garurumon X had fallen limp on the ground, obviously wounded from that last attack. He shakily got to his limping on his left front paw, which had been damaged when Garurumon had bit it earlier.

"Alright, looks like we've got him now." Tai grinned.

"Finish him off, Garurumon!" Matt commanded.

The girl tutted at her Digimon's tactics. Unimpressed at his first major battle, she decided enough was enough. She was already soaking wet and she wasn't going to stand around getting even more drenched just to see her partner lose. Holding her digivice up, she pressed a couple of buttons and it gave two short bleeps.

Just as Greymon and Garurumon were about to finish their foe off, a thick bolt of lightning struck the ground. Everyone was thrown backgrounds from the sudden impact of the lightning, and Dawn and Agumon quickly ducked behind the wall.

Once the dust had lifted, Tai looked up to see both Greymon and Garurumon had d-digivolved back to their rookie forms and were lying injured on the ground. Looking up further he noticed Garurumon X was now back on top of the nightclub. And that was when he spotted the mysterious girl.

"Hey!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The girl ignored his question and pressed another button on her digivice before holding it up at the sky.

Dawn stared up at the sky as the clouds began to split, revealing a black dimension behind. A beam of light surged out from the rift and engulfed the girl and Garurumon X. They slowly began to float up into the sky and towards the dimension hidden behind the clouds.

"Come back!" Matt commanded. But his yells were unheard as the two figures disappeared higher and higher. As they reached the dimension, the light faded and the rift closed up allowing the clouds to reposition themselves in the night sky.

The storm was slowly starting to die down now but the rain still continued to fall heavily. Tai, Matt and their Digimon stared up at where the young girl and Digimon were once stood. Unknown to them and Dawn and Agumon, a Terriermon came out of the shadows to go get a closer look but got picked up by a kid who walked away.

"Who was that?" Gabumon, the Rookie form of Garurumon, asked. He was referring to the girl, of course.

"I have no idea," Matt replied with a sigh. "But I have a very strange feeling we'll be seeing more of those two."

Back behind the wall, Dawn couldn't believe what she had just seen. One minute that girl and her Digimon partner were on top of the Zepp Tokyo's roof… and now they were gone. Was that the way into the Digital World?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Who was that mysterious girl? Will she and Garurumon X show up again? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!**_

* * *

By the way, the idea of DATA belongs to leonardo1123581321.

And in case no-one realised, Gennai had managed to wipe the memories of those who don't need to know about Digimon. That card game and the TV show are gone, and just the Tamers have their decks left.

Also, Chosen Ones refers to both adult DigiDestined and Tamers, coz both groups were chosen to have partners as far as I understand. So, whenever someone talks about all of them, they say "Chosen Ones" instead of "DigiDestined and Tamers".

Plus, Janyuu Wong and Shibumi, and the other few people who had more or less created Digimon, are agents of DATA alongside Riley and Talley.

I hope y'all like this!


	2. Episode 2: To the Digital World!

Disclaimer: Pretty much all of this episode belongs to CherrygirlUK19, and I DO NOT own Digimon.

* * *

**Episode 2: To the Digital World!**

_**.:Ishida apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

The battle had ended a short while ago, and neither man bothered to return to work, going home instead.

Matt opened the front door to his small apartment and allowed Gabumon to limp inside before closing the door behind him. He flicked the lights on and lazily kicked off his shoes before walking further into his home. "You gonna be okay, Gabumon?" he asked.

Gabumon had taken a seat on the sofa. He gave his human partner a reassuring nod. "Yeah. Just some food and rest and I'll be fine," he replied. The Rookie then noticed his friend glancing at a bedroom door that was marked 'Stacey's room'.

Matt slowly grasped the door handle and opened the door. Taking one step into it, he sighed as he glanced around the small blue painted room. It was exactly how his daughter had left it five months ago.

Gabumon saw the depressed look on Matt's face. "Don't worry. She'll come back."

Matt sighed once more. "Really? After months of searching and no clues expect one to her whereabouts you really think she'll come back?" The blonde haired man then pulled out the one clue the police had found from his pocket. It was his daughter's D-power digivice, identical to Dawn's but blue.

It had been found in the middle of the park. The last presumed place the 11 years old girl was before she vanished.  
"What I don't understand is how she vanished? Surely if someone had tried to take her Gabumon would have been there to protect her," Matt continued through gritted teeth. Sometimes this situation would get too much for him.

Gabumon slowly shrugged. "I can't answer that one," he replied sadly. "It's like she's disappeared off the face of the Earth…"

* * *

_**.:Matsuda apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

It was now midnight, and the apartment was in darkness. Miki got down the ladder of her bed to go to the toilet. When she came out, she noticed a faint glow coming from a kitchen drawer.

Miki opened it and saw a red and black device that had been inactive for the past 21 years. Her father's D-tector. Its screen was glowing, and it was showing a strange symbol that, unknown to Miki, meant 'dragon'.

"What's going on?" Miki whispered.

At once she heard the voice of her parents' old friend: "DigiDestined of Light, I've contacted you through the D-tector to warn of a grave danger. I am Azulongmon, and I can sense a new threat forming. You and the other children have to protect our worlds. It is your destiny."

The symbol disappeared. The screen was still illuminated, but the light slowly faded as the D-tector became inactive again. Miki stared at it, then closed the drawer while thinking: _What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

_**.:**__**Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.**_

Thunder Mountain was situated in a place in the Digital World that most Digimon feared to tread. For miles around there were dusty wastelands with rocks, some as big as houses, poking out of the ground.

But Thunder Mountain was one that towered above them all. It could be seen from miles away and was easily recognised by the distinctive storm clouds that always lingered at the peak of the mountain. No matter how sunny or bright the weather was around the mountain, nothing could force the storm clouds to disappear. They had been there since the beginning of time.

The only building around for miles was the stone building at the bottom of the mountain that Gennai and Centarumon had been watching yesterday.

In one of the rooms of the castle, a shadowed figure past briefly by the small window before he began to speak. "Well, well. I must say I was quite impressed with your first battle." His voice was low with a hint of chilling evil in it.

The figure, male, was wearing a large black cloak with a hood up that covered almost his entire body. What only could be seen was his black boots with metal straps across each one. His face was shrouded in darkness from the hood and only his two piercing red eyes could be seen. His eyes were the only source to his emotions.

"Despite the fact you almost lost to those two pathetic Digimon," he grunted with disgust before continuing, "I think you did rather well considering the circumstances."

The person he was talking to was the girl who had appeared yesterday afternoon in Odaiba with her partner, Garurumon X. She was leaning against the stone wall with her arms crossed. "I can't believe you made me do that. Was there any point?" she muttered, glaring at the hooded person at the other side of the room through her shades. She had abandoned her ruined jacket on the way back, but that wasn't why she was angry.

The cloaked figure chuckled. "Don't question my plans, dear child. You must have trust in what I do."

The girl stood up right, clenching her fists. "Well maybe I would have trust if I knew who I was working for!" she snapped.

The eyes from the hooded figure narrowed, clearly not pleased she had talked back to him. He spun round to face her. "I told you. My identity is not important right now."

The girl's anger was starting to rise. "So you keep telling me. And guess what? I'm sick of it! I've been taking your orders for months now. I'm grateful for what you did, I really am, but I think I've paid my debt back. Don't you?!" she continued to rant.

"You better watch you're tone child!"

"Find yourself another person to do your dirty work! I'm through!" she yelled, turning on her heels and storming towards the wooden door. Her hand just touched the doorknob when her partner, Garurumon X jumped beside her in an attempt to stop her.

"If you walk out of that door it'll be the last thing you ever do!" the figure's voice bellowed, pointing at the door, revealing his black gloved hand.

The young girl's hand remained on the doorknob. She was frozen there for a few seconds before sighing irritably and turning back to face the older boy.

He smiled evilly. "That's right," he chuckled, knowing he had full power over her. "Now get back over here," he demanded.

The girl walked across the dark room until she was a few feet away from him.  
"I think I'll be the judge of when you have paid your debt… don't you?" he mocked her. He walked around so he was now stood behind her. "Don't you forget what I did for you."

The girl closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt his cold breath on the back of her neck. "How can I?" she replied in a whisper.

"You were helpless. In the cold and rain with only your weak Rookie as protection," he began to say, images of that night flooding back in the young girl's mind. "That monster would have killed you if I had not come to your aid."

The blonde child sighed. "I know."

"And after I destroyed the monster what did you say? You said you owe your life to me. You would repay me."  
"I know," she replied again.

"And don't you forget it," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. He then stood up right and walked around to face her. "Now, my child, your next task. There is a herd of Tyrannomon living in Fossil Canyon. Capture them and bring them to me."

The blonde girl watched as he walked away from her towards a chest of drawers. "You expect me and Garurumon X to take down and capture a herd of Tyrannomon? That's physically impossible!" she exclaimed.

The dark being chuckled and opened the top drawer. He pulled out something. "You are right," he replied keeping the object hidden. "That's why I am giving you this." He turned to face her once more, holding up a small syringe filled with black liquid.

"What is it?" the girl asked, giving the syringe a questionable look.

"This is the X antibody virus," her master replied. "Very rare, I know, but I stumbled across a Digimon infected with the virus quite some time ago. I extracted some of the virus from his body and have been creating supplies of it ever since. It's what I used to infect your Digimon here."

"And what does it do?" the girl asked, glancing from her Digimon partner to her master.

"Take a look for yourself." He motioned at Garurumon X. "It changes a Digimon's strength and appearance, as you can see. But, after a little modification I did to the virus, any Digimon infected with it automatically obeys my every command." He chuckled.

"This doesn't help me you know." the youngster replied, annoyed. "Those Tyrannomon aren't gonna listen to me even when they are infected."

"That is where you are wrong, child. As long as you have your new digivice, one I created myself with the virus, any Digimon infected will also obey you." He took out something else out of the drawer. It was a brown belt with syringes attached all the way around it.

"Here." He handed her the belt. "You'll need more than one syringe. You must inject the entire virus into their system. I think there is about eight in the herd, but I'm giving you extra just in case any little accidents happen."

The girl hesitated before taking the belt and strapping it around her waist. "Yes, sir," she mumbled.

* * *

_**.:Zepp Tokyo, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Dawn was standing in front of the nightclub with Miki, Agumon and Salamon. All the excitement of yesterday almost felt like one of Dawn's many dreams about the Digital World. But it wasn't a dream. She was sure of that.

"I wanna go actually do something," Miki complained, snapping Dawn out of her thoughts. "Lets go to Mr Izumi's lab. Maybe he knows how we can go to the Digital World."

"I doubt he'd tell us… Hey, I've got it! Lets talk to your dad. He and the other Tamers got into the Digital World without a Digigate when they were my age, so maybe he'll tell us how to do it."

"I seriously don't think Takato will let you two into the Digital World without a grown-up," Agumon said.

"Good point," Dawn said, smiling and clipping her digivice back on her belt. "But I know someone who'll be happy to help us."

* * *

_**.:Izzy's research lab, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi was busily typing away at his computer. After being informed of the events from yesterday afternoon by Tai, he had spent most of the evening and the morning trying to figure out how the rift in the barrier that separated the two worlds formed and how to close it.

Izzy's colleague, Jim Kido, walked into the main room from where most of the electrical mains were. "We've everything back up and running after yesterday's power cut. Had a little trouble getting that second laptop to work, but it's sorted now," he explained.

"That's good. I'll contact headquarters and let the Shinjuku team know."

The front door to the lab was heard opening. "Hey, Dad," Jonathon's voice was heard before he entered the main room, followed by his ladybug-resembling Digimon partner, Tentomon.

"Hey, son," Izzy greeted him.

"So did Mr Kamiya tell you guys what happened during that storm?" Jonathon asked. He had briefly heard what had happened from Dawn over the phone. She had called him right after school, obviously excited at the possibility of there being some way to the Digital World.

Dawn's grandfather, Haruhiko Takenouchi, nodded. "Tai told us everything that had happened. So we've already done some research on this and came up with a few results," he explained. He typed up a few things on his computer next to Izzy's, and a map of Tokyo appeared. On the map were small dots that appeared for a few seconds before disappearing and popping up in a different location.

"What're those?" Jonathon asked his father.

"Portals," Izzy replied. "We call them Digital Splits. You see, these red dots are small portals that keep appearing everywhere in Tokyo, small patches of light. They appear anywhere but will disappear after a few seconds and reappear somewhere else, as you can see on the map."

"Interesting," Jonathon muttered, much intrigued.

* * *

_**.:Matsuda apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

Miki's dad was at work, and her mom was doing some grocery shopping while her partner Gatomon was out. It was the perfect opportunity to ask Guilmon a favour.

Holding up a paper bag that read 'Matsuda Family Bakery', Miki said to the dinosaur: "Hey, Guilmon, we brought your favourite. Guilmon bread."

"Yay!" Guilmon said in his usual childish way. He loved food of all kinds, but bread was his all-time favourite. His partner's parents had begun making bread shaped like Guilmon's head sometime after getting to know him, and he loved it.

Guilmon reached out with his clawed hands, but Dawn stopped him. "U-uh! You want the bread? Show us where you and Uncle Takato first went to the Digital World."

Guilmon scratched his nose. "Really? Okey dokey," he said, getting up from the sofa.

"Girls, are you sure this is a good idea?" Salamon asked as they headed for the door.

"No worries. We have Guilmon," Mki said.

* * *

_**.:Shinjuku Park, Shinjuku, Tokyo:.**_

The little company arrived at Guilmon's old shed and went in. They saw the turned up earth Guilmon had dug out years ago, and crawled into the little tunnel.

But there was no shimmering pixel-like light anymore.

Disappointed, they all got out and headed home.

As they passed an alley, Guilmon saw something out of the corner of his eye. Curious, he headed for it.

"What are you doing, Guilmon?" Miki asked, following him with the others close behind. The thing Guilmon had seen vanished, but another one appeared almost on top of him, half-covering the Rookie into what looked like the portal he had once used to get to the Digital World.

Not knowing what was happening, Miki and the others rushed forwards, stumbling into the light with Guilmon. All of them disappeared through it and then it just vanished.

It was a Digital Split.

* * *

_**.:Fossil Canyon, Digital World:.**_

Dawn, Miki and their partners looked around their new surroundings. They stood in the middle of the canyon where a small breeze blew across. All around were small and large rocks, dusty ground and the odd cave at the sides.

Dawn grinned as she observed the new atmosphere. This was unreal. She was finally in the Digital World. "We're finally here! Lets go explore!" Dawn said, running off.

Miki, Agumon and Salamon followed, after giving Guilmon his reward. Although accidentally, he had brought them to the Digital World. Munching happily, Guilmon came behind them.

When he was done, Guilmon seemed to realise where they were. "Wait," he said. The others stopped at once, thinking Guilmon sensed danger. "Takato said we can't come here. Lets go home."

"Uh… one problem," Dawn said and grinned sheepishly. She had forgoten something importan in her constant wish of getting into the other wolrd. "The gates are locked. I think were stuck here."

The quietness suddenly got disturbed when a faint roar echoed all around.

* * *

About half a mile down the canyon, a lone Tyrannomon was sniffing around a pile of rocks. He then brushed some away with his claws, trying to find food. But his ears soon pricked up when he heard the familiar roar of a Tyrannomon.

It was very faint but Tyrannomon just managed to hear it. He abandoned the rocks and turned his attention in the direction of where the sound was coming from. He recognized that roar. It was the roar Tyrannomon made when they were in danger.

* * *

Guilmon stiffened and darted in the direction the roar had come from.

"Guilmon! Wait for us!" Miki called.

* * *

_**.:Izzy's research lab, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"I'm here!" Tai burst into the lab and saw that his sister and her husband were already there. Izzy had called Tai and Hikari, or Kari as her friends called her, the minute he saw the signals of Dawn's and Miki's digivices. He guessed the girls had gone accidentally through a Digital Split.

"What's going on? Are the kids safe?" Tai asked his friend.

"It's impossible to tell," Izzy replied. "But we have a problem. I don't know how we can help them."

"Then why'd you call us here?" Takato asked, still hugging his wife comfortingly.

"I wanted to ask you, Takato, is that long term Digital Split that you Tamers used still there?"

"No. It disappeared when our partners returned 25 years ago," the chocolate haired Tamer replied.

"Well we can't just stand here worrying! We've got to do something!" Tai exclaimed, gping to the computer and starting to push the keyboard keys randomly. His father-in-law was about to stop him, when Tai slammed his fist on the keyboard. The Digigate popped up, but it was closed.

"Grr… Why are those stupid gates locked?!" Tai shouted in his worry. He was a little overprotective of his daughter since the two were very much alike. All this worrying made him lose his temper a little.

Jonathon, who stood next to Tai, absentmindedly brought out his purple D-power from his pocket and whispered what he knew the adult DigiDestined always used to say when travelling to the Digital World. "Digiport open."

At once, the red sign that said 'closed' turned green and read 'open'. Everybody stared. The gates weren't locked anymore! Unknown to them, Gennai had unlocked the gates at midnight to allow the new DigiDestined to the Digital World.

"Lets go save the kids," Tai declared, holding his little digivice. Takato and Kari followed his example, holding a gold-rimmed Tamer D-power and a pink D3 towards the screen. All three adults were pulled through in a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

_**.:Fossil Canyon, Digital World:.**_

The little company was running towards where they had heard another roar come from, the ground's dirt and dust rising as their feet disturbed it. Turning the sharp corner of the canyon, they halted to a stop.

Ahead was a herd of seven Tyrannomon, with only three standing while the rest were lying on the ground.

Miki took her pink D-power out of her pocket to find out what the big red dinosaurs were. A hologram disc appeared in front of the screen. "Tyrannomon. Champion level."

Dawn fished out her father's old minitelescope and held it over her right eye to get a better look. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "It's that Digimon, Garurumon X!"

"What's he doing to those Tyrannomon?" Agumon asked.

"He's beating them!" Dawn replied, pocketing her minitelescope and lifting her goggles on her head. "That girl from yesterday is there too. She's injecting something into those poor Digimon!"

Just like Dawn said, the mysterious girl whipped out her fifth syringe and injected it into the Tyrannomon that had just crashed to the ground. "Good work, Garurumon X," she said with a smile as the last few drops of the virus disappeared into the fallen Champion's body.

Garurumon X slashed his claws at the last two Tyrannomon. They both collapsed and the ground shook a little due to their weight. "Lets hurry this up," he growled as he glanced at the fallen herd.

"Patience, Garurumon X– Wait!" The blond had the two syringes in her hand to use on the last two Tyrannomon, but when she came to count to herd there were seven instead of eight. "There's one missing!"

Garurumon X huffed. "There's no way I let one escape my clutches. It must've been missing when we came here."

The girl growled under her breath and plunged the two syringes into the two Tyrannomon's bodies. "That's just what we need. To go on a stupid dinosaur hunt… Lets just forget that last Tyrannomon. Seven should be enough."

Akthough not hearing what was being said, Dawn glared at the blond. "C'mon, Agumon! Lets get 'em!" She was about to lunge forward but Agumon grabbed hold of her T-shirt, holding her back.

"Dawn, I'm up for a fight just as much as you are, but look at them," he said, "Garurumon X s powerful, and I'm sure whatever that girl injected into those Tyrannomon can't be good. There's no way we can last one minute against that lot."

"We can't just let her do this!" Dawn argued, shrugging off Agumon's grip and darting out of their hiding place. The others ran to her side at once. She shouted at the top of her voice: "HEY YOU! STOP!"

The blonde haired girl turned around at the sound of the voice. She narrowed her eyes. "Argh! We've been spotted. By a couple of DigiDestined by the looks of it," she muttered.

"Leave them to me," Garurumon X snarled. "Just start leading these Tyrannomon back to the castle."

"Right." His partner nodded. She then addressed the Tyrannomon: "Alright, you dumb dinos! Back to Thunder Mountain, let's move, move, move!"

The seven Tyrannomon, who were already starting to show small signs of change in their appearance, slowly got to their feet and began to follow the girl who was sprinting down the canyon.

"Come back!" Dawn shouted.

"You're not gonna get away that easily!" Miki yelled as Guilmon lunged forward to attack.

He fired a red ball of fire at the X Digimon. "Pyro Sphere!"

Garurumon X dodged easily, jumping onto a large boulder. He tilted his head upwards and fired a stream of blue fire from his mouth. "Howling Blaster!"

"Hah! You missed by a mile!" Dawn said cockily as the attack soared through the air.

It flew up with so much power that it caused huge boulders and rocks fall when it struck the very top of the canyon wall. They came plummeting down right into the path of the small group.

Agumon gawped but reacted instantly by pushing the girls, Salamon and himself out of harm's way. "Look out!"

They crashed to the ground, sliding along a bit before coming to a stop in a dirty cloud of dust. Hat just added to the large amount of dust that was sent into the air by the avalanche.

The girls had their goggles over their eyes, allowing them to see through the thick dust something large and bulky. When the dust settled, Dawn slipped them back to hang round her neck while Miki lifted hers atop her head. The younger girl coughed a little, and Guilmon and Salamon at once went to her side to ask if she was alright.

"The path is blocked!" Dawn realised. Huge chunks of rock as well as small ones were scattered on the way, although not very high.

Agumon sat up, rubbing his head. "Is this what you waited all these years for? To almost get flattened?" he mocked his partner.

"Ah shut up," Dawn retorted as she got to her feet, dusting the dirt off her clothes. But as she did, a huge shadow suddenly appeared over her and a roar from behind caught the five's attention.

They slowly turned around, not wanting to make any sudden movements that might anger whatever was behind them. Agumon gulped. "I think we might get that battle you've been after."

It was the lone Tyrannomon. After hearing the cry from one of the others, he had made his way back. But the scene was different from how he had left it. His friends had disappeared and all that was left was two human girls, a Digimon he had never seen before, a little Salamon and a small Agumon.

A low growl rumbled in the throat of the dinosaur's Digimon.

Agumon took a small step back. "I think he believes we're responsible for what has happened to his friends!"

"Oh yeah?" Dawn replied. "If he's picking a fight, then he came to the right DigiDestined!" she exclaimed bravely, grasping her digivice in her right hand and slipping her goggles back on her head.

Guilmon gave a growl. "Leave it to us," Agumon said. He and Guilmon darted to the right and bolted across the canyon.

Tyrannomon focused his attention on the overgrown lizards and pursued them, his tail swinging from side to side.

Agumon scrambled up onto one of the boulders. "Pepper Breath!" he discharged his fireball, and Guilmon used Pyro Sphere. The attacks rocketed through the air and hit Tyrannomon in the face, burning his eyes.

"Miki, lets go," Salamon said, heading behind a boulder. After a nod from Dawn, who knew Salamon wasn't able to do any damage to a Digimon that big, Miki reluctantly followed.

Whilst Tyrannomon was busy overcoming his temporary blindness, Agumon leaped down from the boulder as Guilmon attacked the Champion's feet with Pyro Sphere. "Claw Upper Cut!" Agumon pulled back his right arm first before slashing with his claws and then doing the same with the left.

The attacks caused Tyrannomon to stumble back a step at a time. But once his sight was back, he lunged his claws at Agumon and slapped the overgrown lizard to the ground. Guilmon, forgetting the fight for a second, rushed to his friend.

Dawn watched her partner fall to the ground motionless before glaring at Tyrannomon. "Hey, you lame excuse for a Digimon!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. That grabbed the dinosaur's attention. "Leave Agumon alone! We didn't hurt your stupid friends!"

Tyrannomon pounded his two feet against the ground in anger. He took one step at a time, his blue eyes fixed on the girl every second. He couldn't wait to destroy this little brat.

"That's right. Not so tough now, are ya, huh?" Dawn taunted him with a sly grin.

Dawn stood her ground even though Tyrannomon was almost on top of her. "I'm not afraid of you! C'mon, give me your best shot!" she exclaimed.

Tyrannomon growled a chuckle. He was going to show just how powerful he was to this little girl. He opened his mouth began to prepare his best known and most powerful attack… his Blaze Blast.

Miki ran out from the hiding place, towards the Campion. Salamon didn't have time to react, unable to stop her. The goggle-kid's digivice's screen faintly glowed. Miki stopped running and stood behind the Digimon, shouting: "LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!"

Tyrannomon turned around, about to attack.

Agumon stirred, opening his green eyes. What had just happened was a slight blur in his mind. But reality soon came rushing back when he lifted his head and saw what was about to happen. "Miki!" His eyes were now fully open and he jumped up, bolting straight for his best friend's cousin.

Dawn could no longer see the fire forming at the back of Tyrannomon's throat. Realising what was happening, she was about run to her cousin.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon breathed out his intense flame attack.

Agumon threw himself forward and collided with Miki, sending them both crashing to the ground, barely missing being burned alive. "Are you… okay?" he asked, getting his breath back. The 9-year-old nodded, starting to cry with fear.

Dawn was frozen to her spot. She looked from her partner and cousin to where the attack had burnt the dry ground. She gulped as reality finally hit her hard. _If it wasn't for Agumon Miki would have been killed… this isn't just an adventure game… this is real._

Agumon stood protectively in front of Miki as Guilmon and Salamon came to his side. Dawn ran through the Champion's legs to her cousin, and hugged her in an effort to comfort her.

"This Digimon's gone too far," Agumon said, with a nod of agreement from Guilmon. "We may have attacked him first but we were only trying to weaken him enough to explain what happened to his friends… but he just went one step too far."

Dawn's digivice gave two sudden bleeps and the screen exploded into a bright ray of light. The girls and Rookie Digimon shielded their eyes while Tyrannomon was squinting and taking a few steps back.

The digivice shook before something bright and small burst out of the screen and hovered in the air. Both DigiDestined and Digimon studied what had emerged, but it was hard to distinguish what it was as it was surrounded by the bright light.

The circle of light began to fade and descend slowly to the ground. The glowing light gave way to what it was hiding… it was a golden ring. It floated like a feather and Agumon held his hand out to catch it.

As soon as the ring touched his claw, the overgrown lizard felt a surge of energy rush through his body. He gasped as his strength levels increased dramatically….

"_**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GREYMON!"**_

"W-what's happening?" Dawn stuttered. Miki just stared, while Guilmon cheerfully gave the explanation.

"Agumon's digivolving!"

Agumon had been engulfed in a bright light, growing bigger and bigger. Once the light faded, he had been replaced by a large fierce dinosaur Digimon that was orange with blue stripes on his body. His head was covered by a dark brown skull and he had three horns, two on each side of his head and one on his nose.

"Greymon…" Dawn murmured under her breath. She recognized the new Digimon instantly. Her father had told her all of his Digimon's digivolutions and she now knew her own Agumon had digivolved into the Champion stage.

Greymon and Tyrannomon circled each other like two dinosaurs fighting over their territory. Both showed their sharp teeth as they growled under their breath, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Dawn! Miki!" Dawn turned and saw her dad, aunt and uncle running towards them. Tai and Kari didn't have their Digimon with them, because Agumon was at home with Biyomon while Gatomon was wandering around the city with Patamon and MJ.

Takato brought out his Tamer D-power to help out. It had been years since he had last done this – Takato cupped his digivice in his hand and raised it above his head, swiping a Digimon Card Game card through its slot. "Digimodify! Hyperspeed activate!"

With enormous speed, Guilmon ran round Tyrannomon and fired his Pyro Sphere constantly, drawing his attention. It was enough for Greymon to push Tyrannomon down.

"Are you two all right?" Tai asked his daughter while Kari picked her daughter up. Dawn nodded, speechless for once.

Takato went a little closer to the battle. "Digimodify! Power Activate!" he said, swiping another card. Greymon attacked with his Nova Blast while Guilmon released an extra large Pyro Sphere. The two attacks combined into one big red and orange ball of fire.

"Blaze Blast!" Both attacks collided with much force. But Greymon's Nova Blast had been powerful enough on its own, and adding Pyro Sphere entirely overpowered Tyrannomon's mighty Blaze Blast, disintegrating it. It smouldered Tyrannomon's skin as the red dinosaur wailed in agony.

The attack had weakened Tyrannomon radically, especially his defences. He lay on his back; his eyes closed grunting in pain.

Greymon began to glow once more and shrunk in size, de-digivolving back to Agumon.

"Agumon!" Dawn rushed forward and ran to her Rookie partner with her family close behind.

"Lets go home while we still can," Tai decided.

Unknown to them and their Digimon, a pair of ocean blue eyes were staring down at them. The blonde girl was stood on top of the canyon wall.

She titled her shades down to get a better look. She sniggered under her breath. "Well, well… not so tough now are you… Dawn."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Who **_**is **_**that girl? And will Dawn get another chance to fight her? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!**

* * *

I've decided to call the Tamers' digivices Tamer D-powers, coz they are different from the children's. I'll show the differences at Deviantart some time.

By the way, Guilmon's prety gullible and he was happy that Agumon digivolved because he couldn't without Takato.

Hope y'all enjoy the next episode of Digimon Vertx Adventure!


	3. Episode 3: Tentomon's turn!

Disclaimer: As all of you probably know, this episode belongs to CherrygirlUK19. Also, I DO NOT own Digimon.

**Episode 3: Tentomon's turn!**

_**.:Odaiba Elementary Soccer field, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

The Odaiba Elementary soccer team were almost half-way through their Sunday soccer practice. They were running their laps around the school's soccer field as their coach shouted encouraging words to them. In the middle of the team was the only girl, Dawn. She was keeping a steady pace behind the boy in front with Dan just as close behind her.

But as Dawn began her seventh lap around the field, her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about the Digital World again. Not the same as the exciting daydreams she used to have, but the events from yesterday kept repeating in her mind.

_If Agumon hadn't jumped in and saved her, she'd be dead right now…. _she thought to herself. That thought had replayed in her mind so many times she had lost count. _I put Miki's life in danger with my stubbornness…_

"Hey Dawn!" Dan's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "C'mon you're holding us up!" Dawn looked ahead and realised there was quite a gap between her and the boy in front. She quickened her pace and caught up. Letting out a sigh she glanced up at the sky. What had happened to her?

This time a few days ago she was always thinking about the Digital World and got excited whenever she thought about what it would be like to have an adventure there.

But now, after yesterday, none of those exciting thoughts had crossed her mind. It's like something had hit her hard. She shook her head. _What the heck is wrong with me? I'm stronger than some… stupid Tyrannomon!_

She wasn't scared of Tyrannomon or the Digital World. She just had this feeling inside her that she couldn't explain. But it defiantly wasn't fear. Whatever the feeling was, it was buggin' her a lot. But there was another feeling that was easy to recognize. Enormous guilt.

"Yah!" Dawn suddenly got her foot caught in a tuff of grass and fell flat on her stomach. This was another reason why these feelings were bugging her. They affected her soccer.

"Whoa!" Dan also crashed to the ground, on top of Dawn. She had fallen suddenly and the goggle-boy didn't have time to react and stop or jump out of the way. "What is wrong with you today?" he asked as he climbed off his best friend. He helped her up. "You've been clumsy all morning. Not to mention you missed a practice penalty kick before."

Dawn sighed again as the rest of the team past them. He was right. She always scored penalties. But this morning she had missed and kicked it clear over the top of the net.

"I dunno," she finally spoke, obviously lying.

At that point the Coach had jogged over to where the two best friends were stood. "What's going on this morning, Kamiya?" he asked. He didn't sound angry, just a bit concerned.

"I'm sorry, Coach, it's just–" she began to explain.

"You missed your penalty kick, lost control of the ball and not to mention tripped over countless times. Your mind is obviously somewhere else other than soccer," the man commented shaking his head.

Dawn lowered her head. "You're right," she mumbled.

"Perhaps it would be best if you went home and come back for Wednesday's practice. By then you might be back to yourself," the coach suggested.

Dawn's head jolted up. "No, Coach, I promise I'll concentrate from now on," she begged, not wanting to admit that she wasn't coming to Wednesday's practice. But the coach gave her a look that clearly said she wasn't going to win the argument. Admitting defeat, the Kamiya girl groaned and slowly made her way to the bleachers where her sports bag lay.

She picked it up and didn't even bother swinging it over her shoulder. She let it drag along the ground as she exited the school grounds and began her fifteen minute walk home.

The chocolate haired girl remembered the lecture she had got yesterday in the car when going home.

_Flashback_

"_That was very dangerous and irresponsible, Dawn," Tai said, not taking his eyes off the road. Dawn, sitting next to him with sleeping Koromon on her lap, flinched at the sharp tone. "Going to the Digital World with no way back is in itself risky, but standing there, challenging that Tyrannomon is worse."_

"_I didn't know that Tyrannomon would attack us. We didn't hurt his friends, it was that girl from Zepp Tokyo–" Oops! Dawn realised what she had blurted out too late. Her father looked at her in surprise, but it quickly changed back to disappointment and slight anger._

"_So you skipped school? Exactly why did you do that?" the older generation DigiDestined said._

"_Err… I wanted to take care of the bioemerging Digimon and beat it, but you and Mr Ishida did it for me."_

"_Of all the reckless things… Dawn, Agumon couldn't digivolve before today. Do you realise how dangerous it would have been for you? That would have got you killed!"_

"_I'm sorry…" Dawn mumbled, looking at her partner and avoiding her father's eyes._

"_Sorry wouldn't help if you died, now would it?"_

"_I can take care of myself, you know! That weird girl is the one to blame for everything anyways!"_

_That outburst resulted in a heated argument, at the end of which Dawn was grounded for the following week apart from school, with no videogames or TV. She managed to convince her dad to stall the punishment for the weekend since she didn't want to miss soccer practice._

_End flashback_

"Who was that mysterious girl anyway?" Dawn wondered out loud. "Who cares! I'll beat her, whoever she is!"

* * *

_**.:Matsuda apartment, Odaiba:.**_

Dawn and Agumon stood in front of the door that read 'Matsuda' in front.

"Just knock already," Agumon said encouragingly, knowing his human partner was a little nervous. It was very unusual. Nerves rarely took over Dawn, but her conscience was still bugging her.

So the chocolate haired girl knocked. No-one opened. She started to bang the door with both fists, making a terrible racket.

Finally, her aunt's partner's, Gatomon's, voice came: "Only one person would start banging the door. Dawn?"

"Yeah," was the simple reply, and Gatomon opened the door to let them in. She went back to the sofa and curled up to continue her catnap, tuning out any sound.

Dawn and Agumon came to Miki's room. She was flicking through a photo album her mom had put together long ago. It was filled with pictures of the Digital World and friendly Digimon. Salamon was stretched out on her stomach next to her partner, looking at the photos and making silly remarks.

"If Veemon really eats as much as Dan says, he'll be the size of that ShogunGekomon in no time." Miki giggled at the Rookie's joke. Then she noticed her cousin and Agumon.

"Hiya, you two," Miki said cheerfully, looking up.

"Hi. Uhh… Are you okay? After what happened yesterday?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, that was really exciting even though I got scared." Miki didn't seem at all angry or unhappy about Dawn putting her in danger. And she truly wasn't. Miki rarely found fault in her cousin.

"So do you guys know what happened to Agumon yesterday when he digivolved?" Miki asked.

"Yeah. Mr Izumi explained about it this morning," Agumon said.

"Agumon's courage triggered that golden ring, and it gave him a power boost," Dawn told, sitting next to her cousin on the bed. Remembering that Agumon can now digivolve cheered her up a lot.

"Dawn's grandpa's team did some research," Agumon explained, "Apparently, Digital Rings are some sort of prophecy that allow us digivolve when released from the D-powers."

"You mean my dad's D-power has a golden ring in it too?" Miki asked. Dawn shook her head.

"No. It's only in our digivices. Kinda like how they can use cards while we can't. And to activate the ring we gotta say 'Digital Ring release'. Cool, right?"

"Wow! So can I get Salamon to digivolve into Gatomon?" Miki asked, sharing an excited grin with her partner.

"Don't know. Try," Dawn encouraged.

Miki stood up, pulling her digivice from her pocket. "Digital Ring release!" she said, holding it up. But nothing happened.

"I guess it doesn't work yet," Salamon said, the disappointment clear in her voice. She had hoped that she could become Champion, so that it would be easier to protect Miki. Dawn wasn't the only one who felt like she had let Miki down.

"Oh well. Hey, lets try going to the Digital World at my mom's computer," Miki said, darting out of the room. The others followed. Miki already was at the laptop on the living room table, although she didn't know how to open the program for the Digiport. Dawn started typing, trying to find it. She wasn't going to go or let Miki through, she just wanted to see if she could open it for future use.

The front door opened just then, and Miki's father walked in. He took off his coat and shoes as he said: "Hello, everybody. What are you doing with that laptop?"

"Uhh…" Dawn mumbled, racking her brains for a good excuse.

"They're gonna go to the Digital World," Guilmon said, appearing from his partner's bedroom where he had slept all day long. "At least I think so."

There was no need to ask if this was true. Guilt was written all over the youngsters' faces. "I thought one adventure is enough. Why don't we make pizza instead? That should keep you out of trouble."

* * *

_**.:Izumi residence, Odaiba:.**_

Meanwhile, Jonathon was situated at his desk at the far corner of his room. He was typing away at his laptop as usual, opening the Digigate. Jonathon looked at it, knowing how easy it would be to just go. But instead of simply doing it, he sighed.

Reaching down into his beige schoolbag, he pulled out a blue folder. On the front of the folder were the words 'Digimon Research'. This was all the stuff Jonathon had researched alone and with his father. Opening it up, he began to scan the contents. It was pages and pages of writing, charts, and graphs and with the odd picture of Tentomon or his friends' Digimon. The young boy sighed as he reached the end of his folder.

The one thing his research lacked was photos. Photos of the Digital World. His father had offered to give him old pictures from when he had been to the Digital World, but it wasn't the same. Jonathon wanted to take the photos himself. And that's when it struck him.

_I could go to the Digital World now. The portals are now open. _Jonathon slowly turned his head to the right and looked at his computer. _I'll only be gone a couple of hours. Dad said he won't be back until dinner time and Mom doesn't finish work till 4:30…_

At this point, his Tentomon walked into his bedroom. Spotting his human partner staring at the computer, he knew what the young boy was thinking. "You want to go to the Digital World, don't you?"

The sound of Tentomon's voice snapped Jonathon out of his thoughts. He sighed. "I guess I'm acting a little like Dawn," he commented with a slight chuckle. "Tempted by the thought of the Digital World being finally accessible." Glancing at his research book he then said: "But I really want more photos for my research. Real, up to date photos. Not ones my father took when he was around my age."

"Then what's stopping you? You're a DigiDestined. You're gonna have to step foot in that world soon or later, it's your job to protect it," the insect Digimon replied.

Jonathon hesitated before replying: "I know. But look what happened to Dawn and Miki when they wandered off to the Digital World? I have to be aware that if I go without anyone knowing and I get into trouble, it could have disastrous consequences."

Tentomon sighed. "And what's this?" he asked referring to himself. "Your own Digimon partner. Sworn to protect you from whatever threatens your life." His tone was slightly sarcastic.

Jonathon cracked a small smile. "Forgive me, Tentomon. I wasn't thinking."

"Well that's a first. So are we going or not?" the Rookie asked, sounding a little impatient.

The boy's smile grew more. "Of course. Let me grab my digital camera and laptop and we're all set."

Jonathon stood up from his chair and walked over to his computer desk. There, beside the monitor lay his digital camera. Grabbing his navy blue backpack from the floor, he gathered the belongings he wished to take. First his purple and white laptop was placed in the bag before his silver camera.

Once his essentials were packed, he placed his backpack over his shoulders. Holding up his digivice, he got sucked in with a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

_**.:Infinity Mountain, Digital World:.**_

Jonathon smiled as he gazed around the beautiful surroundings. He and Tentomon were at the foot of Infinity Mountain, the highest mountain on File Island.

All around them were unusual but stunning plants and trees that looked almost tropical. To the side of the pair was a small river with a waterfall running into it from the mountain above. The sound of the water hitting the river below was such a relaxing sound, Jonathon just closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him.

The slight breeze in the air rustled the leaves in the trees and faint singing from the birds could be heard not far away. This place was so peaceful you could just forget all your worries in an instant.

Jonathon opened his eyes. Smiling he looked around once more. "This place is amazing. I don't know where to begin," he commented.

"Well." Tentomon began. "Primary Village is not far from here. Why not start from the very beginning?"

"Great idea!" Jonathon grinned. "I've got so many questions about how Digimon begin their lives. I hope Elecmon can answer them all."

The two friends set off along the small path that would lead them to Primary Village. It wouldn't take them long. Only a small trek through a group of trees, which surrounded the village.

Upon stepping out of the shadows from the trees, Jonathon got his first look at the village where all Digimon who died were reborn and started their lives once more. It was a very colourful place, composed of nursery toys such as soft building blocks that came in a variety of different colours.

There was no sign of Elecmon anywhere. But there was a small group of four baby Digimon bouncing on the elastic ground. They were giggling away as each one tried to jump higher than the other.

Jonathon smiled as he and Tentomon ventured forward to the babies. The little Digimon didn't seem to notice the two new arrivals as they continued bouncing.

Getting out his purple digivice, Jonathon pressed the top button and the digivice scanned their data. On the hologram disc appeared images of Botamon, Leafmon, Nyokimon and Pabumon.

"Why not get a picture?" Tentomon asked. "Be sure not to scare them though."

Jonathon nodded. "This'll be great for my scrap book." He got out his digital camera and focused it on the babies. He pressed the button and a quick flash lit up the place for a brief millisecond.

The baby Digimon didn't seem to be frightened by the flash but they did notice it. They stopped bouncing and just stared up at the two strangers looking down on them with their big eyes.

"Hey, little guys." Jonathon smiled reaching out his hand, about to pat one on the head.

"Hey, leave them alone!" a voice bellowed from behind them.

Jonathon and Tentomon jumped a little from shock and turned around to see Elecmon had arrived back carrying a large basket of food on his back.

Upon seeing who it was, Elecmon lost his angry look and smiled warmly. "Oh hey, Jonathon. I didn't know you were coming here." He greeted as he walked up to them.

"Huh? You know me?" Jonathon asked, a little confused.

The baby Digimon noticed the basket of food and made a "yay" sound before bouncing past the young boy towards Elecmon.

Elecmon carefully placed the basket on the ground and began to hand out small pieces of food to the babies. "Of course. Your father told me so much about you when we were waiting for your Digimon to hatch." He explained. "I've never seen you before but you and your father are the only DigiDestined to have a partner Tentomon."

The baby Digimon immediately bit into the pieces of fruit, grinning with satisfaction. Jonathon smiled and took another picture of the babies munching on their lunch. "They're very hungry."

Elecmon smiled as he handed an apple to Botamon. "They're always hungry. They need plenty of food, especially to digivolve. As soon as they digivolve into their In-Training level they can leave for their villages."

"You mean the Koromon, Yokomon villages etc.?" Jonathon asked.

Elecmon replied with a nod. "There they can look after one another. They can't stay here forever. This place is just for the baby Digimon."

Jonathon had now made himself comfortable on one of the small building blocks. His laptop was out and his fingers were busy typing up notes. "How is a Digimon reborn? What happens to their data?"

Elecmon chuckled. "You're just like your father, you know? He had many questions too," he commented before answering the boy's question. "When a Digimon dies, their data is sent to a time-space limbo. There it is reformatted back into a DigiEgg before dropping down from the sky into the village where it will stay for a few days before hatching."

"Fascinating…." Jonathon whispered under his breath. "So up there, in the sky, is some sort of programme that reconfigures Digimon's data?"

Elecmon nodded. The Rookie opened his mouth to continue his explanation but a shriek from a baby Digimon filled the air.

Elecmon, Jonathon and Tentomon turned their heads to see a little Leafmon bouncing as fast as he could. Fear could be clearly seen in the small Digimon's eyes.

"Oh no I sense trouble!" Tentomon exclaimed.

Elecmon looked ahead to where Leafmon had fled from. There he could make out a silhouette of a large figure. He was bent over one of the cradles and had his back to the guardian of the village so it was hard to see just what he was up to.

"Get away from there!" Elecmon roared with anger. Whoever this figure was he was defiantly not good. The red rookie sprung on his feet and sprinted towards the hooded being.

The mysterious figure continued with his business as if he had not heard Elecmon's order.

"I said get away from there!" Elecmon repeated, his voice growing louder with hate. "Super Thunder Strike!" An electrical surge was formed above his head and he fired it towards the intruder.

The being didn't seem to notice the attack heading right for him at first. But just as it was about to strike, he stood up straight. Turning around he held out his right hand and the attack just stopped in midair, inches away from the palm of his hand.

Elecmon, Jonathon and Tentomon watched in amazement as the attack fizzled out completely. Now the figure was facing them they got a good look at who he was.

But his identity was covered by the long black cloak he wore. It was the same individual from Thunder Mountain who owned the castle. He chuckled. In his other hand were syringes. One was on the ground by his feet, empty.

He then held out his right hand again and a black aura surrounded Elecmon's body. The rookie looked baffled at what was happened. The dark figure then raised his hand up. And as he did that, Elecmon rose from the ground too.

"What's happening!?" Jonathon exclaimed. "Who is he?"

Elecmon had no control over his body and was thrown past the young boy, crashing into a pile of large toy blocks. The injured keeper of the village looked up to see his attacker fleeing the village. "H-he's getting away!" he managed to gasp out.

"Tentomon stop him!" Jonathon commanded as he ran as fast as he could after the being.

The enemy chuckled once more and formed a large ball that glowed darkly in the palm of his hand. He threw it in the path of the DigiDestined where it grew larger and larger and took on the form of a Champion Digimon…

Jonathon and Tentomon came to a sudden halt in front of the large Digimon in front of them. "Devidramon," the Rookie gulped.

Elecmon had now managed to get to his feet. He watched as the mysterious figure made his getaway into the trees that surrounded the village. He had done something to that Digi Egg and Elecmon needed to find out what.

Devidramon roared and began to stamp his way towards the boy and Digimon. He didn't care what he stood on and luckily there were no DigiEggs in his path.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fired his attack with all his strength. It hit Devidramon and disappeared, not even harming him.

"No use Tentomon. We need more power!" Jonathon exclaimed. He looked down at his digivice in his hand. _If only I knew how to activate the Digital Ring… what did Dad say? _he thought to himself. All this pressure was making the events from this morning blurry.

Tentomon jumped out of the way of Devidramon's claw attack. "Hurry up and think of something! I can't hold him off for long."

Jonathon closed his eyes and tried his best to remember what his father had said. But the roars from Devidramon and the cries from Tentomon kept disturbing him.

"_Shortly after Agumon's courage increased, his power matched that in less than a second. That's the fastest power enhance I've ever seen. And it's all down to the Digital Ring."_

Jonathon's eyes snapped open. _That's it! The trait! Dawn's grandfather said whenever we or the Digimon reach the trait's level, it'll activate the ring inside the digivice!_

Knowledge. That was his trait; he had inherited from his father. But how could he use that knowledge to their advantage? They had to outsmart Devidramon somehow…

Jonathon watched the battle continue. Devidramon was freely moving about every time Tentomon released his attack. Space. That was one of Devidramon's advantages.

The black haired boy slowly turned his head to the trees that surrounded the village. A smile appeared on the boy's face. "That's it," he muttered under his breath. "Tentomon! Follow me!" he called up to his Digimon.

Tentomon watched as Jonathon ran towards the trees. Unsure what his human partner had in mind the insect Digimon followed. "Super Shocker!" he released another attack so Devidramon would keep on his tail. It worked and the dragon Digimon flew angrily after them.

Jonathon entered the trees and was soon joined by Tentomon. "So what's the plan?" Tentomon asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as Devidramon flew right into the branches of the trees and fell to the ground just behind the DigiDestined and his partner.

Jonathon quickly jumped out of the way. So far his plan was working. "We need to outsmart him. So far, we're winning." He smiled as he held his D-power. The screen was glowing slightly.

"Dark Gale!" Devidramon shot out two thick beams from his eyes. He missed the boy and Digimon. The attack struck a large tree trunk slicing it in two. The tree fell to the ground with an almighty crash.

Devidramon had one of his wings caught in a thick vine. His roars echoed through the trees as he tried to free himself. He slashed his claws at anything possible destroying grass, plants and whatever else was in his way.

"How is this outsmarting him? He's getting angrier by the second." Tentomon commented. They were stood watching but kept their distance. Neither moved an inch.

"Exactly." Jonathon smiled. His digivice was glowing stronger and stronger. "We've outsmarted him as we've led him into a small area. He needs his space and now he hasn't got it he's getting frustrated." He continued to watch. "And when he's attacking like this, he's sure to hurt himself."

Beep, beep!Jonathon's attention directly turned to his digivice. It was shaking as the screen was overwhelmed with light. The second keeper of Knowledge smiled. If this was what he thought it was… this battle was theirs for the taking.

"Excellent. Just what I predicted." Jonathon grinned holding his digivice up in the air. "Digital Ring, release!"

A beam of light shot up out of the digivice's screen. The light filled the area and it burst out from the tree tops and into the sky. As the light faded, a small golden ring floated downwards.

Tentomon jumped up into the air. Holding out one of his hands he let the ring slip on. And once it did, his body was engulfed with golden light….

"_**TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… FLYBEEMON!"**_

The light faded. And now hovering in the air just above Jonathon was Tentomon's Champion form, Flybeemon.

He wasn't a large Digimon. But his power would make up for that. At first glance you could tell he was a bee Digimon. His colour was red with a metal helmet on his head that had the Crest of Knowledge engraved on the front. He had metal claws and two metal spikes over his kneecaps. His long wings spread as he floated higher into the air. On the back, he had a long red tail with a small spike at the end.

Flybeemon swooped down and head butted Devidramon with all his force. The power from the attack sent the dragon Digimon flying out of the trees. He landed on the outskirts of the village.

The newly digivolved Champion burst out of the trees and flew high into the air. "Poison Stinger!" Flybeemon shot out his stinger several times.

Devidramon rolled left to right then back to left on the dusty ground. He dodged every stinger that came his way. Except the last one. The seventh stinger caught him off guard, piercing his skin and digging into his arm.

The dragon wailed and ripped it out of his forearm. The poison from the stinger began to enter his blood stream. But that didn't stop him. "Crimson Claw!" Leaping into the air, he brought his arm back and slashed his claws at Flybeemon.

The small insect was much quicker and buzzed either side of Devidramon, missing each attempt that was thrown at him.

Jonathon smiled and admired his Digimon's fighting skills. "You've got the advantage, Flybeemon! The poison will start to slow him down!" he called up.

Flybeemon flashed a smile. "I'm far too impatient to wait for that. I like a challenge." His smile slowly turned into a sly grin. "I'm ending this now."

Hovering in the air, he soared down headfirst towards Devidramon. Clenching his three metal claws into a fist, he slammed his hand into the dragon's face.

Each time he turned and struck again. Devidramon was growing weaker from the poison so his reaction time was gradually getting slower. Finally, the mighty Champion collapsed to the ground after one final tremendous punch from the little insect.

Falling onto his back, Devidramon lay there motionless. But he managed to lift his head up the slightest bit just to see Flybeemon aim his stinger straight for him…

The stinger began to glow a dark blood red as all Flybeemon's energy collected to that point. "Lightning Sting!" A bolt of red lightning surged out.

Devidramon remained still as the poison had vanished almost all of his strength. His fate gaining closer and closer.

Time seemed to stop as the attack struck Devidramon's body. The whole village was lit up by a bright red light that only lasted for a few seconds. All the baby Digimon peered out from whatever they were hiding behind.

They watched as the light faded and Devidramon's data rose into the air before slowly disappearing. The babies cheered and bounced out of their hiding places and crowded around the DigiDestined and Digimon.

Jonathon smiled as he picked up the nearest baby, a Botamon. "Don't worry. You're safe now," he said softly. He looked ahead to see the babies were bouncing up and down in front of Flybeemon, even crawling onto him. The young Izumi boy chuckled. "Looks like you've got a little fan club there."

Flybeemon sighed as a Leafmon jumped onto his head. "Just great."

Jonathon's attention then turned to Elecmon. He was stood quite a bit away from the celebration. In front of the small Rookie were four DigiEggs.

The black haired DigiDestined carefully placed the Botamon down on the ground who immediately bounced to Flybeemon and his friends. As Jonathon walked over to Elecmon, he saw the sad look upon the rookie's face.

"What's wrong?" Jonathon asked. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the four DigiEggs had turned a dull green colour. The boy gulped as he knew something was seriously wrong. It must have had something to do with that mysterious figure.

Elecmon was silent. Until he spoke quietly: "These eggs have been infected with something. They shouldn't be this colour. And now…" he took in a sharp breath before finishing his sentence. "They might not last the week."

Jonathon dropped to his knees. How could someone be this cruel to kill four unborn Digimon? He lowered his head. "Wait…" he lifted his head up. "Let me take the eggs home," he pleaded.

"What?" Elecmon gave the young boy a confused look. "I can't let you take them away from the village. It would be dangerous."

"But they'll die if they stay here," Jonathon protested as he got to his feet. "Trust me, my father could do research on this and find out what is wrong with them. He's the Digital World's top researcher and he could even find a way to cure them before it's too late."

Elecmon stared at the ground before glancing up at the four eggs. "Well… okay." He finally spoke. "Promise me you'll take good care of them."

Jonathon smiled and nodded at the keeper of the village. "Of course I will. Don't worry about a thing." He was about to bend down to pick up two of the eggs, when a small green tornado hit him out of nowhere.

A blur of white and green came from the trees, picked up the four eggs and took off. Jonathon briefly saw it was a Terriermon, taking three eggs with his ears and one with his two little hands.

As Jonathon and Elecmon turned to see where he had gone, they saw a young boy join Terriermon and take one of the eggs. The two ran off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jonathon shouted, going after them with Flybeemon. But after some running, it looked like the two had vanished. Jonathon grind his teeth in frustration. "They got away!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Another mysterious kid! Does he work for the Undead King too? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!**_


	4. Episode 4: Fight in the night

**Episode 4: Fight in the night**

_**.:Matsuda Family Bakery, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"Where are they?" Dawn said impatiently, tapping her foot. She, Miki and their partners were waiting for Jonathon and Tentomon, accompanied by a 12-year-old boy with dark blue hair and a 7-year-old girl who wore glasses and had her lavender hair in pigtails.

The boy was Osamu 'Sam' Ichijouji and the girl was his little sister Katie. As usual, Sam was wearing a black shirt with flames on it and a pair of blue jeans. Katie's outfit consisted of an aquamarine skirt and a pink sweater that had turquoise butterflies on each sleeve.

Alongside Sam and Katie were their partners, Wormmon and Hawkmon. Jonathon had called the four DigiDestined, saying he had something important to tell them about that morning.

"Hi, Mrs Matsuda!" came Dan's voice. He and his father's partner Veemon came to the back of the bakery where the others were, and Dan said: "That meeting hasn't even started yet?" Dawn had told him and MJ about it earlier.

"No. I'm starting to think this is Einstein's idea of a joke," Dawn said with a scowl.

"Mind if we stick around? MJ and Patamon are gonna come here too."

"Suit yourself."

Just then, Jonathon's voice could be heard politely greeting Miki's grandfather: "Good afternoon, Mr Matsuda." A moment later, he walked over to the others with Tentomon hovering by his side. He took a seat and placed his laptop on the table.

"About time you show up. The Ichijouji siblings got here before you and _they_ live in Tamachi," Dawn said, irritated. Jonathon nodded to her and began typing a few things on his laptop as the meeting began.

* * *

_**.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"Go, MJ!" Takeru 'TK' Takaishi's partner cheered as the blond girl dribbled the basketball. She was facing one of the only other girl in the school's basketball team and made it past her.

Then she kept the ball as she raced on, before passing to a spiky-haired boy who tried to shoot. He missed, and MJ dashed for the ball, getting it and shooting. Score!

The coach blew his whistle, and the team gathered around him. The boy, MJ's best friend Riku Yagami, passed the ball to him. "That's it for today's practice. You all did well even if Takaishi and Yagami did most of the scoring," the coach said, "Now go wash up."

The team bowed and left. Riku lifted his hand and did a high five with MJ before the two separated to go to their respective changing rooms.

"Wanna go shopping with me and Kaylee, MJ?" the other girl asked, splashing water on her face by one of the washbasins before drying her face with her white towel.

MJ had switched her basketball kit to her regular clothes in record time. She wore a bright purple vest over a short turquoise shirt that revealed her bellybutton, and yellow shorts.

"No thanks. Maybe tomorrow," the Takaishi girl replied as she walked out, carrying her sports bag with the strap on her shoulder. As soon as MJ was out of the building, her father's partner flew down to her.

"You were great! Are we going to the meeting now?" Patamon asked, landing atop MJ's head. He used to ride on TK's head when his human partner was young and wore that same light beige hat, so it was natural for him to do the same with MJ.

The blond nodded, then hurried out of the school grounds and down the street.

* * *

_**.:Matsuda Family Bakery, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"I wonder who those kids are," Dan remarked when Jonathon had finished explaining what had happened. "It's pretty weird that two humans who aren't a part of the group are in the Digital World."

"How'd they get there?" Katie asked.

"Obviously, through the Digiport. Gennai must have reopened it sometime yesterday," Jonathon said, "My father said some of the agents at DATA will see if they can locate them in the Digital World."

"Could those kids be like the Digimon emperor?" Dawn said a little thoughtlessly.

Sam shot a quick glare at her, not liking what had happened to his father was mentioned. Katie looked at her brother in surprise. She had never heard about it, so she couldn't understand why Sam hated it when anyone brought up the subject of the Digimon Emperor.

"Maybe," Miki said, "If they are, then they probably live in the Real World and go to the Digital World to cause problems when they have free time."

"I doubt they are like the Digimon Emperor," Jonathon said, tapping the keys of his laptop. He turned it so that the others could see the screen, which showed thousands of small white squares that were areas of the Digital World. "See? No Dark Towers or anything like that."

"What are Dark Towers?" Katie asked her partner. Hawkmon didn't reply, having gotten plenty of warnings from Sam not to tell Katie anything related to the Digimon Emperor until she would be old enough to understand.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Whoever they are, we gotta stop them from hurting innocent Digimon," Dawn declared, getting nods and "yeah"s of agreement from her friends.

"Hi, what'd we miss?" MJ asked as she and Patamon arrived.

"There's another kid in the Digital World with a Digimon ally," Miki said.

"As interesting as all this is," Sam said sarcastically as he stood up from his seat, "I have to study."

"Do you ever not bury your nose in a school book?" Dan asked. Sam ignored him.

"Come on, Katie." His sister remained on her chair, not moving.

"I wanna go see Tommy!" the little girl said, crossing her arms. Tomoki 'Tommy' Takaishi was MJ's younger brother and Katie's best friend. Sometimes they played together at Odaiba or Tamachi Park, with their older siblings looking after them.

"We don't have time. Maybe tomorrow," Sam said.

"No, now!" Katie said stubbornly. Sam and Hawkmon sighed, knowing how difficult the little girl could be in this mood.

"Do you want me to drag you home?" Sam asked, crossing his arms. "Coz I will do it if you don't get off that chair _now_."

"Katie could spend the night at our place," Patamon suggested, rising from MJ's head and hovering next to Katie.

"Yeah! I've never been at a sleepover before!" Katie agreed at once. She made a puppy-dog face at Sam, who wanted so say "no".

"Fine," he said at last, and his little sister let out a whoop of joy. "I'll call Mom and Dad."

The group soon split up, Dawn, Miki and their partners remaining at the bakery as the girls helped Miki's grandparents. Dan made a joke that the only time Dawn would work was if she was in the bakery eating half the time. Dawn glared at her best friend before shoving him out thorugh the door. Some of the others giggled at the sight.

* * *

_**.:Yamanote express, Tokyo:.**_

"Sam?" Worrmmon said, looking up at his human partner. "Are you okay?"

Tearing his gaze away from the underground train's window, the oldest new DigiDestined turned to look at the Rookie. He sighed. "I'm just worried about Katie. What if something bad happens? I won't be there to protect her."

"Don't worry. MJ and Hawkmon will take care of her."

"I know that, but... I just hope Katie won't get into too much trouble at the Takaishi's."

* * *

_**.:Takaishi apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**_

"Hi, Mrs Takaishi!" Katie greeted MJ's mother as the girls Hawkmon and Patamon came in. The black-haired woman smiled at the little girl.

"Hi, Katie. Tommy's in his room," Karen Takaishi replied.

Katie ran into the room on the left side of the hallway. She saw a 6-year-old boy with mousy brown hair and green eyes, wearing a light green T-shirt, beige shorts and his father's old green cap. The boy was playing a videogame, and didn't even turn to look at Katie.

"Tommy!" Katie said a little annoyedly, her hands on her hips the way her mother always did when she was telling Sam or Katie off. Her best friend didn't seem to hear, going on playing his game. Katie grabbed the plug and pulled it off the socket. The screen of Tommy's small TV went black.

"Hey!" He turned to see who had taken the plug. When the little boy saw his best friend, he forgot all about the game. He got up and gave her a hug. "Katie! Great to see you again!"

Katie put the plug back in, and the two kids started playing a new game Tommy had gotten as an early birthday present from his sister. Hawkmon soon came in, and all three then played with Tommy's toys.

An hour later, MJ popped her head in. "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

"What is going on in here?" Karen demanded, coming into the bathroom. She saw Tommy and Katie had obviously had a toothpaste war, with the white paste all over their faces and hair.

The two glanced at each other, grinning. they dashed out the door, bumping onto MJ.

"Oh no you won't! Back to the bathroom, you two!" MJ laughed.

About half an hour later, Katie was getting ready for bed, wearing MJ's old pyjamas. "Sammy always reads a bed-time story to me."

"Well, I'll think of a nice story for you," MJ suggested. She went into her brother's room and wished him goodnight, then returned with one of Tommy's books.

Soon both girls were fast asleep, with Hawkmon sleeping in the mattress with Katie in his In-Training form Poromon and Patamon snoozing away on MJ's stomach.

* * *

"Katie? What's wrong?" Poromon asked drowsily. Her partner had just shaken her awake. All sleepiness disappeared from her mind when she saw the worried look on Katie's face. Although it was dark, the moonlight streaming through the window was enough to see.

"I want Sam," the little girl whispered. "I saw a big strange dog and I want to tell Sam about it."

"What dog?" Poromon asked a little too loud. Patamon stirred.

"Huh? Shouldn't you two be sleeping?" the orange and white Rookie asked quietly.

"Katie might have seen a Digimon," Poromon said, flying over to Patamon with her little wings.

"Where?" Patamon asked, fully awake.

"There," Katie said, pointing at the glass door that could be slid open for going to the balcony. Patamon flew to it, but didn't see anything.

"Are sure you didn't imagine it?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. It was big and black and it had really sharp teeth," the Ichijouji girl replied, getting up from her sitting position. She held up her white D-power. "This said that Digimon is Dobermon."

"Dobermon?!" Patamon and Poromon exclaimed.

MJ woke up. "What's going on?" she asked, yawning. The other three explained about Dobermon.

"Can I look at your digivice, Katie?" MJ asked. Without a word, the Ichijouji girl handed it over.

She huddled close to MJ on the bigger girl's bed, and MJ hugged her comfortingly. She pressed the left button on the digivice, and a compass appeared on the screen. "He's still here."

Hoping she was wrong, MJ rushed to her brother's bedroom across the hall. She stood at the doorway, her eyes wide with horror.

Dobermon was sniffing sleeping Tommy, a low growl escaping his throat as he recognized the 6-year-old's scent. As soon as MJ entered the room, the Digimon glanced at her before escaping to the room's balcony.

MJ went after him, and saw Dobermon leap down form the 4th floor to a nearby tree. He jumped down to the ground and ran off.

"This is not good," MJ muttered. Glancing at her still sleeping brother, she saw that he was fine. MJ smiled when Tommy snored a little.

"It's gone, but who knows what damage it can cause," MJ said when she returned to her room. Katie, Poromon and Patamon were looking at Katie's digivice.

"Uuh, MJ? He's heading south," Patamon told.

"What?!" MJ exclaimed, grabbing the white D-power. It was true. Dobermon was heading towards Tamachi, looking for strong opponents. "We gotta call Sam. He's the only one close enough to handle this."

* * *

_**.:Ichijouji, apartment, Tamachi, Tokyo:.**_

"Mmh? Huh?" Sam rolled over, hoping whoever was calling would stop. The ringing of his black D-power went on.

Groaning, the 12-year-old got up and went to his desk. As soon as he saw who was calling, he grabbed his digivice and pressed the right button. MJ's face appeared on the screen like in a video chat.

"MJ? Is Katie all right?" Sam asked, anxiety rising inside him.

"She's fine. You worry too much, you know?"

"Seriuosly, MJ? This is _not_ a time for chattering. Besides, you could've called to my cell phone. In _daylight,_" Sam said crossly.

"Sorry, but it couldn't wait. A Digimon was here and it's probably in Tamachi by now. You've got to get it back to the Digital World before it causes any damage."

Reluctantly, Sam nodded. "OK," he muttered, then pressed the right button again to end the call.

"I bet I'll be too tired to do any work at school tomorrow," the Ichijouji boy complained to himself, shaking his partner awake as he glanced at the clock on the wall. It showed quarter past one.

* * *

_**.:Tamachi, Tokyo:.**_

"You know, my parents are gonna ground me for life if they find out about this," Sam said to Wormmon as he ran down the streets.

"Lets hope they won't find out," the caterpillar-like Digimon replied, clinging to his running partner's shoulder.

The compass on the D-power showed that the Digimon was right around the corner. The Ichijouji boy turned the corner and saw the Champion level Digimon.

"Okay, we found him. Now what?" Wormmon said.

"Good question. I don't have a laptop," Sam replied.

Seeing another Digimon, Dobermon attacked them, aiming for Wormmon. "Schwartz Strahl"

Sam ducked, then stood up as soon as the attack had sailed above their heads. He was angry. "Hey! It's not fair to attack those who are weaker than you!"

He picked up a stick, about to use it to beat the Champion the way he used to beat his opponents in kendo.

The screen of his digivice lit up as a Digital Ring was released from it. Wormmon jumped forward, making the little golden ring hit his middle. He then glowed brightly, lighting up the whole street.

**"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO… STINGMON!"**

In the air, a green humanoid insect with red eyes hovered above Sam. "Wormmon… digivolved?" Sam gasped, staring at the newly-digivolved Champion. He loked exactly like Sam's dad's partner looked as Stingmon, which the Ichijouji boy remembered from pictures.

Dobermon growled. "It'll be much more interesting to fight someone my own level. Of course, experience matters a lot."

"I doubt it'll be much of a fight," Stingmon said, "But just in case, Sam, take cover!"

His partner hurried behind a big dumpster in an alley. He peered from behind it, watching the two Champions.

"That boy is your partner, isn't he?" Dobermon asked, pacing back and forth.

"What of it?" Stingmon asked annoyedly.

"He's a DigiDestined… So he must know where the wielder of Flame is!" Dobermon snarled as he jumped towards Stingmon, who easily dodged.

Dobermon landed on his feet and immediately turned, firing his attack. "Schwartz Strahl!" A black beam was about to course through Stingmon's body, but the Champion was highly intelligent. Calmly, Stingmon grabbed the top of a dumpster and reflected some of the beam back at Dobermon. The dog-like Digimon got hit but didn't budge.

"Where is the Flame?" Dobermon demanded.

_The 'Flame'? What's that supposed to mean?_ Sam thought.

"I think I will go back to that weak little boy, so he can say exactly where…" Dobermon began, but then sniffed. He sniffed again. Then he chuckled evilly. "Well, well… I think I'm done here."

Dobermon ran off, and Stingmon went after him. Being a very fast runner, Sam chased after them. "Stingmon! Don't let him get away!"

Stingmon got to Dobermon and was about to use his Spiking Strike attack. The spikes on Stingmon's shoulders stood up and a pink energy spike on his forearm activated. He flew above Dobermon. Just as Stingmon was about to impale the energy spike through his opponent's back, Dobermon made a quick turn, oblivious to having dodged.

Behind a tree he was heading for, a long white ear showed. Dobermon chuckled as he came to a stop.

Not noticing the ear, Stingmon was quick to go after him. A small patch of pixel-like light appeared before them. "Is that… a Digital Split?" Sam wondered out loud.

It was a Digital Split, and Stingmon got an idea. He flew quickly forward, grabbed Dobermon, and threw him into the Split. Dobermon vanished through it and the Digital Split disappeared. Whoever was behind the tree sighed in relief.

Stingmon glowed as he de-digivolved back into Wormmon. Sam rushed over to him. "That was some quick thinking," he said with a chuckle as his partner jumped into his arms. Sam tucked Wormmon inside his jacket so that the little Rookie was cosy, and headed back home.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**What did Dobermon want with MJ's brother, and who is this 'Flame'? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!**

Y'all know Dobermon is from CherrygrilUK19's fic, but I figured I'd give him a little role in my series. I hope saying so isn't too much of a spoiler! Also, I bet some of you are wondering why I switched Sam's name. You'll figure it out when I publish an episode called Brithday fiasco.

By the way, I hope this episode is original eonugh for ya. The next one will be a lot more original. Bye!


	5. Episode 5: A DigiDestined revealed

Disclaimer: The Thunder Mountain part and Giromon of this episode belong to CherrygilrUK19, and Stacey and the Undead King also are hers. AND I _don't_ own Digimon. If I did, I would've made 02's ending pretty different from what it is.

**Episode 5: A DigiDestined revealed**

**_.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:._**

"ARGH!" The hooded figure was getting frustrated as he paced up and down his room. "These foolish children are coming in and out of this world like they don't have a care! How did they gain access? I thought the portals were closed!"

Although it was now night, the happenings of that morning were still fresh in his mind.

_Flashback_

_After disappearing into the small woodland, the hooded figure had turned around and quietly made his way back. He had witnessed Devidramon's final moments and right now his piercing red eyes were locked on Jonathon and FlyBeemon._

_He saw the mysterious cap-wearing boy and Terriermon take the eggs from Jonathon. "I'll get them back," he growled to himself, slinking into the shadows._

_End flashback_

"I'm guessing Gennai reopened them all," the blonde girl commented from the other side of the room, leaning against the wall with her hands in her jeans' pockets. She and her partner had recently returned from a task.

"Gennai? That meddling old fool!" the hooded figure spat under his breath.

"Plus, it didn't help when you sent me to Odaiba. You damaged the barrier that seals the Digital World off. Now there are Digital Splits all over the city and here. Smooth move," the young girl mocked with a chuckle.

"Silence!" her master roared, slamming his fist down on the table. "We can't do anything about these so called Digital Splits but we can seal the portals once again."

"Sir?" Garurumon X wondered what he was thinking.

"Leave that side of things to me. You just concentrate on getting those eggs back!"

The girl stood up right and clenched her fists. "No way! They're your eggs, you get them back!"

"Are you refusing orders, Stacey?!" her master raised his voice with anger.

The girl was taken back a bit. Her master never addressed her by her _real_ name.

Garurumon X stepped in. "What I think my partner is saying is that it would be wrong to send her back to Earth. That would just damage the barrier even more." He walked up to his boss. "Also, she might try to escape," he whispered.

The hooded figure thought for a moment. "Excellent point, Garurumon X. We need someone who is going to be reliable… send out an Ultimate Digimon. Strong but small. That should keep those little brats busy."

* * *

**_.:File Island, Digital World:._**

"Yahoo!" Miki yelled, landing in the lake with a splash. She resurfaced, laughing. Miki waved to Dawn, who was standing on the large rock the Matsuda girl had just jumped off from. It was Monday, and the girls and Dan had come to the lake to have some fun.

"Not bad, Miki, but watch this!" Dawn said, kicking and pulling off her trainers and socks. She ran and leaped into the air, curling into a cannonball. The water splashed all over as she landed near her cousin.

"You girls are amateurs," Dan said as he took off his hoodie, sneakers and socks. "I'll show ya how it's done."

The goggle-boy ran along the rock, but slipped and fell in the water with a yelp. When he resurfaced, spitting water out of his mouth, he saw his friends laughing at him like mad. Grinning wickedly, Dan shouted: "Payback!" He splashed water at the girls, who countered. Agumon, Veemon and Salamon jumped in too. The children and Digimon enjoyed themselves thoroughfully.

_I'm so glad I could come!_ Dan thought.

_Flashback_

_As the last bell of school rang, Dawn said to Dan: "Hey, since the gates are open, whadda ya say you, me and Miki head to the computer lab and go to the Digital World now?"_

_"Cool!" Dan replied at once. But then his face fell. "I can't. I'm not a DigiDestined, remember? I don't have a digivice."_

_"Bummer. I guess Miki and I will go on our own then. But we'll only take a peek and then be right back to play soccer with you."_

_"Nah, it's okay," Dan said loyally. "You guys have fun."_

_Later, he regretted his decision. He was in his room, and had been there only two minutes but he already was bored out of his mind._

_An idea formed in Dan's head. He sat up and went to the {eteinen}. Dan stuck his hand into his father's, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya's, coat pocket and pulled out the blue D3. Dan grinned, tip toeing to his mum's office. He opened the computer and set up the Digiport._

_"What'cha doing?" Dan jumped when he heard the lispy voice behind him. He whirled around and saw Veemon, his dad's partner._

_"Uhh… I'm trying to go to the Digital World," Dan said, "If it works, please don't tell my parents."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Coz Dad'll be mad that I took his digivice, and Mum would freak coz she thinks that place is dangerous."_

_"Well, it ish. I'll come too, then at least they can't complain about your shifty."_

_"Really?"_

_"'Coursh! What are besht friendsh for? But don't be dishappointed if the D3 doeshn't work. It's Davish' and only the pershon who ownsh it can ushe it."_

_Dan held up the digivice, and a bright light flashed as he and Veemon were pulled through. Next thing they knew, they were standing on grass in the Digital World, in front of Dawn, Miki, Agumon and Salamon._

_"Unbelievable!" Agumon exclaimed._

_"Yeah, you better believe it!" Dan said smugly, and Dawn did a high five with him._

_End flashback_

"Lets have a diving race!" Dawn shouted, putting her goggles over her eyes. The other two followed her example.

The kids and Rookies goofed off and had very much fun. The children's laughter echoed all around the lake. They didn't notice Gennai watching them in the distance with a smile, accompanied by two little Digimon.

* * *

**_.:Takaishi apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:._**

MJ was laying on her bed with her hand dangling over the edge. She was lost in thought. _What did Dobermon want with Tommy? I hope he was here by coincidence. What'll I do if more Digimon come for Tommy? I'm not a DigiDestined! I can't protect him from evil Digimon!_

MJ buried her face in her pillow in frustration, then raised her head and looked at the photograph on her bedside cabinet. It was of a younger MJ, riding on her dad's shoulders and putting her light beige hat on his head. Toddler Tommy was on their dad's lap, with Patamon on his hat-free head.

"I don't want to lose Tommy too," MJ whispered to herself as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"MJ? Are you okay?" Patamon asked, flying into the room. He landed on the bed next to the Takaishi girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Wanna go for a walk? It's nice weather outside."

MJ sat up and turned to look at the haramaki-wearing Digimon. Cheering up, she smiled and replied: "Sure."

* * *

**_.:Izzy's research lab, Odaiba, Tokyo:._**

"I've almost finished last night's report," Jim said to his colleagues, holding a thin stack of papers in his hand.

"Good. I'll just call Yolei and Ken, and ask if they know what happened about that Dobermon." Izzy took his purple D-phone, which he had invented himself a year ago, from his pocket.

Izzy selected Ken's picture and was about to make the video call, when Haruhiko's exclamation made him jump. "A message from the Digital World!"

The two younger men rushed to the computer he was on, and Jonathon couldn't help grinning at their enthusiasm. It reminded him of little kids at a toy store.

"The four Digieggs are back. Whoever those two who took them were, they did these eggs a huge favour. They're perfectly fine now. Elecmon," Izzy read out loud.

"Well that's good news," Jonathon remarked. "Anyway, I gotta go do homework. Bye, Dad." He and Tentomon left the lab, and headed for the nearest subway.

* * *

**_.:Odaiba express:._**

After about half of the journey had passed, Jonathon heard his digivice beep. "Huh?" The Izumi boy unclipped it from his belt and looked at it, but the screen was blank. He pressed the left button, and a compass appeared on the screen. It pointed to where a rogue Digimon was.

"Jonathon? I think we better get off at the next stop," Tentomon said. His human partner nodded.

* * *

**_.:Odaiba Park, Odaiba, Tokyo:._**

MJ paid the ice cream vender and went to Patamon. "Here ya go," she said cheerfully, holding one of two chocolate ice cream cones to the Rookie. Patamon took it in his front paws, thanking her. They ate the ice creams under the shade of two trees.

The two best friends went down a street, MJ carrying Patamon so that he seemed like a stuffed toy. They chatted, not noticing someone small and round following them in the shadows.

"Why don't we go to Jonathon's and try to drag him away from his laptop and school books?" MJ suggested with a grin.

"MJ… I sense a Digimon near," Patamon said.

The blond girl whirled around straight away, and at first didn't notice anyone except a few regular people going this way and that. "Are you sure?" she asked, but then noticed something move behind a phone booth.

That someone was tired of trying to find the eggs without causing a commotion. He came out of hiding, and MJ and Patamon got a good look at him.

"Giromon…" Patamon muttered, shivering a little. This part-metal Digimon was no weakling, even if he wasn't much bigger than Patamon. He was an Ultimate.

Giromon attacked with the chainsaw in his normal left hand, and MJ screamed as she jumped back, barely avoiding it.

Patamon flew out of her arms, and tried to attack with Boom Bubble. The burst of air only tickled Giromon.

"I am here for the Digieggs that you humans stole Give them now, or prepare to die for them!"

"We didn't take any eggs!" MJ protested, standing her ground. But then she screamed as she dodged another attack, her basketball skills being a big help.

"Lies! I know you humans took them!" Giromon hollered, keeping up the attacks. "Spinning Mine! Chainsaw!"

MJ barely managed to dodge. Patamon tried to attack again with Boom Bubble, and yelled: "MJ! Run!"

The twelve-year-old did as she was told, and rushed off down the street. But as she heard Patamon cry out in pain, she spun around and ran back. MJ picked up Patamon, who had gotten slammed hard onto the concrete by Giromon. "Patamon, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Get away from here," the Rookie said weakly.

"I'm not leaving you!" MJ said, standing up and running off. Giromon pursued her.

He came to halt when a green plasma energy blast hit him from behind. A kid's voice shouted: "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Giromon turned, and so did MJ. They saw a young boy and a white and green Rookie Digimon called Terriermon there. The boy had his hands clenched to fists and his hazel eyes showed anger as he glared at Giromon. He seemed a little familiar to MJ.

"Lets show this guy not to mess with innocent people!" he said to Terriermon.

Terriermon fired another blast from his mouth, shouting: "Bunny Blast!"

Giromon shielded himself with the chainsaw, and laughed evilly. "Hah! You Rookies stand no chance against an Ultimate!"

"We'll show you!" the boy said confidently. Terriermon kept up the attacks, and Patamon flied into the air to help by attacking too.

But Giromon was right. They were no match for him. No matter how fiercely Patamon and Terriermon fought, Giromon had the upper hand.

"It's no use!" MJ exclaimed as she jumped out of the way, and Giromon's chainsaw hit a mailbox. Patamon and Terriermon kept getting thrown down.

"Hand over the eggs!"

"Even if I had them now, I wouldn't give them to you!" the boy shouted, bringing his soccer ball from his black backpack and kicking it. It slammed straight onto Giromon before bouncing off.

The Ultimate glared at him. "You little brat!" he shouted, trying to cut the boy in half with his chainsaw. The boy dodged, but the chainsaw hit his hand just barely.

"Aahh!" the boy screamed in pain, clutching his arm. Blood trickled down from it.

"Takuya!" Terriermon exclaimed, jumping up and rushing in front of his best friend. He spun rapidly around, forming a little green tornado that he shot at Giromon. "Terrier Tornado!"

It hit, but did hardly any damage. "Takuya, we gotta get out of here!" Terriermon said, turning to the hurt boy.

"No! I'm _not_ afraid of this guy and I won't _run_ away!"

Something in his pocket shone, and a Digital Ring came from it. It floated in Terriermon's direction, and he stretched out his long ear. As soon as it touched him, he glowed with brought light.

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO… PRAIRIEMON!"

In the place of Terriermon was now a Digimon that looked like a very large prairie dog with long, silver rabbit ears. He had metal gloves with sharp red claws on his front paws.

"Terriermon… digivolved?" Takuya gasped.

"MJ!" Jonathon's voice called from behind, and the Takaishi girl turned to see him and FlyBeemon rushing towards them.

"Poison Sting!" FlyBeemon shouted as he attacked Giromon.

"Animal Nails!" Prairiemon attacked by slashing at the Ultimate with his long claws. Giromon got slammed against a wall by the two attacks. The two Champions prepared to attack again.

But then he quickly got out of the way and attacked, making FlyBeemon get slammed against the street and Prairiemon hitting the mailbox.

"How do we get rid of him?" MJ asked Jonathon, who was busy typing on his laptop. The Izumi boy didn't answer. Instead, he set up the Digigate and was about to send Giromon back to the Digital World.

Seeing what the black-haired boy was up to, Giromon crashed the laptop right out of Jonathon's hands with his chainsaw. The two youngsters hurriedly jumped away.

"Great. No we can't send him back!" Jonathon said angrily.

A gigantic wine red beetle appeared out of nowhere and attacked Giromon with his attack. The bug Digimon was an Ultimate like Giromon. _MegaKabuterimon,_ Jonathon thought, having seen the Digimon in pictures plenty of times.

"Jonathon!" Izzy's voice called. Jonathon and MJ turned, and saw the computer expert running towards them. As soon as he reached them, he said: "Sorry I didn't get here sooner. There were glitches on the system and it didn't register Giromon's arrival properly. I got a call from headquarters, and they told me where Giromon is."

Giromon was no match to a fellow Ultimate plus two Champions and a Rookie. Since there wasn't a laptop to send him back with, Izzy told his partner to finish him off. MegaKabuterimon charged for an extra strong {attack}, and Giromon got deleted.

The tiny bits of data hung in the air before vanishing back to the Digital World. The three Digimon de-digivolved and went back to their respective human partners. Takuya picked up his school bag and soccer ball as Terrermon got on his healthy arm's shoulder.

"You need to get to a hospital," Izzy said.

"Nah, I'm fine. My house isn't far fro here," Takuya replied.

Gesturing to each person in turn, Izzy said: "My name's Koushiro, but you can call me Izzy. These guys are my partner Tentomon, my son Jonathon, and his partner Tentomon. Those two are Jonathon's friends, MJ and Patamon."

"We're not partners, but we're still best friends," Patamon said, resting on MJ's head.

"So who are you?" Izzy's Tentomon asked.

"Takuya, Takuya Katou. This is my partner, Terriermon."

"Oh yeah, I remember you," MJ said, "You're that kid Miki introduced us to last Friday. Remember, Jonathon?"

Jonathon nodded. "Yes. You took off all of a sudden, asking Miki to cover for you. And weren't you the kid who stole those four Digieggs from me and FlyBeemon?"

"Yeah, that's coz I wanted to go see the Digimon that had appeared during that storm. It was awesome!" Takuya said in a carefree way. "Next day we discovered that the gates were open early in the morning, and Terriermon and I went to explore lots of times over the weekend. We snuck into this creepy castle and stole a bit of the virus that had been put in the eggs. We took it and the eggs to Gennai, and he made an antidote."

"Well, that's good. Thanks for helping us, by the way, Takuya, Terriermon," MJ said with a grin.

Takuya and Terriermon grinned, the Rookie saying: "Our pleasure."

"Can I see your digivice?" Izzy asked. Takuya put his hand into the pocket the Digital Ring had come from, and pulled out a red D-power that he gave to the red-haired man. Izzy looked at the D-power. It looked identical to the other new digivices – white-silver, lacking a slot for slahsing carrds, and had a coloured strap and rim and four buttons. "You're Jeri Katou's son, aren't you?"

"Huh? How do you know Mum?" Takuya asked in surprise.

"We're old friends. Gennai gave this digivice and a Digiegg to her eight years ago, to give to her son Takuya. That's obviously you." Izzy gave the digivice back to the kid. He also bought out a yellow D-phone from his pocket. "Give this to your mum, okay? Tell her it's from me."

Takuya took the D-phone and put it in his other pocket. "'K."

"Patamon and I can walk you home if you want," MJ offered, but Takuya shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. See ya!" Before anyone can say anything, Takuya ran off with Terriermon laughing and clinging to his shoulder.

_I guess I'm not the only DigiDestined,_ Takuya thought as he ran. _Somehow, 'm not surprised._

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**So now there are five DigiDestined in the team. Can they beat the Undead King? Find out next time in Digimon, Digital Monsters!**_

* * *

When Veemon says "shifty" he means safety.

I hope there was enough originality on this episode.


End file.
